Buttons are commonly used as a closure for garments. The buttons have holes that receive thread that is used to sew the buttons onto the garment. If the thread becomes loose, the button will not function properly. Moreover, if the thread breaks, the button can fall off the garment and get lost. In such instances, the common remedy is to re-sew the button onto the garment. However, a needle and thread are usually not immediately available to effect the reconnection. A method and apparatus for reconnecting a button to a garment before it falls off and gets lost would be helpful.